A Dark Romance
by Dangerously Defective
Summary: Strangers, siblings, friends. Who knew falling in love could be so arousing? Kaname/Yuuki 'lemon' one shot collection.
1. Warmth

**A Dark Romance**

_ Dangerously Defective _

**_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_**

* * *

**Koimatsu-Chan's AN—**Woo! We finally got this plan a rollin'! I hope you guys like this because this took us a lot of come up with. First, it started off with: 'Do we want it AU or Not?' Then we figured, switching occasionally from AU **-**to Canon usually worked best, seeing as she does better with AU Vampire Knight then I do and that is why I prefer to do canon because I want too! So, every other chapter it's going to be: AU, Canon, AU, Canon, AU… And so on and so forth. We don't know how long we want to make this, but we'll make it as long as possible… or until we run out of ideas… That's why we want themes! Themes! Themes! Themes! They are a wonderful way to start the story out is with a theme! Uhm, yeah… Don't mind my pointless rambling; I'm just an idiot… O_O

_~Signed, Koimatsu-Chan_

**Disaster's AN- **Okay, so we did have quite a task coming up with the details of this, dear me it was quite a process. Koimatsu has sketched out the details of this quite nicely, so all there is for me is to hope that you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Drabble Theme: **Warmth

She didn't usually do this; invite someone in that she just met, but something inside of her was terrified of the possibilities of never seeing him again despite swapping numbers that the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, resulting in a heavy blush covering her pale face as she waited for his answer that came in the form of a kiss. Just two pairs of lips touching each other for a single, sweet moment before he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers and smiled down sweetly, murmuring in a husky tone that made her insides turn in excitement, "My car is outside."

They did what was always displayed in books and television in this situation, they sat beside a low burning fire to keep the warmth from the cold winter night attached to themselves and shared parts of their personalities over a steaming mug of coffee with stolen glances towards their company.

She learned several things about him during the hours they spent chatting beside the warm flames, as he did with her; she learned he, Kuran Kaname, wasn't quite what he displayed himself to be; that behind the stoic attitude and calculating eyes was a kind hearted individual who had an intelligent mind and an aware outlook on the world, whilst he learned that she honestly was just as she displayed herself as; funny, opinionated, warm and sweet with an open heart that cared more for others then for the body it inhabited.

Their conversations about themselves eventually died down to a comfortable silence that filled the room as the minutes ticked by closer to midnight. Their hands had somehow inclined themselves closer to the others over the hours, resting side by side as she adjusted her position to take a more comfortable resting position on her elbow and she could feel her heart flutter as their fingers made contact, but contemplated pulling her hand away to avoid any awkwardness between them before his digits reached out further towards hers and putting an end to her silent debate, the two hands bonding as their fingers intertwined.

Her head somehow managed to find purchase on his arm as the time continued to tick away, the grandfather clock mercilessly booming out the signal of it reaching the hour marking a new day and causing her to lift herself up from the warmth of his body as a sign of not wanting to be a delay in his sleeping routine. That would cause a bad air for his day tomorrow because of lack of sleep, but when she had looked up to see him staring down at her, his long, full lashes casting shadows on his creamy skin in the now low burn of the fire and dark eyes drinking her in, she found herself pushing her body onto its knees and reintroducing their lips.

His body, flush upon hers, moved in regular rhythms against her smaller one, battling tongues, heaving breasts and deep groans taking place under the silk sheets that coated a wooden posted, double bed placed in the main sleeping chambers of the brunette females secluded, cozy two bedroom apartment. Sweat soaked chests brushed against each other, searching hands exploring the body new to each of their lives and colliding hips picking up in pace as heat surged through the forms of the two brunettes joined together in a moment of passion and pleasure.

Each thrust of his hips was stronger the last, reaching inside her deeper with every embrace of their naked bodies. His kisses weren't so gentle when they were behind the closed door of her bedroom, they were heated; sweet but full of new admiration and want. At the blooming age of twenty-five, Cross Yuuki was surprised to have never shared a kiss like this, oh she had plenty of them over the years; she had always doubted that no kiss would be sweeter then the one she had shared with her childhood friend, Zero, before he left to join his family's business over a year ago, but the way this _stranger _kissed her blew those expectations out of the window and raised a higher platform that she knew no one else would be able to reach.

His mouth had left hers again though, to once again travel down the planes of her petite and leaving her to gasp when he found one more of her hidden sensitive spots- this one placed just below her collarbone and he nibbled gently on the soft skin there, rolling the flesh between his lips and stroking it sensually with his tongue as they rocked closer towards their climax with each movement they made.

It was ticking into the late hours of the morning when they had finished their thorough exploration of each others bodies, both enjoying several blissful moments of orgasm as a result. They had panted, they had cried out and they had begged for release before it was all over, before they had collapsed into the body-hugging mattress in exhaustion from such a prolonged spree of extreme physical movement. He had lulled her to sleep with gentle strokes of her hair and soft humming as she dropped off with her hand pressed up against his sweat coated chest, where underneath lay the beating heart that she would soon hold in the palm of her tiny hands.

* * *

**End Notes—**Well, we hoped you enjoyed this first chapter as we enjoyed writing it! :D – This is truly fun working with another person and updating according to our schedules. We agreed that every other chapter that we'd beta the others chapter to point out any errors and I got the honor of checking the first chapter and not very many mistakes, just made a few corrections and added a sentence or two. But other than that, it was pretty clean and neat :) – The next chapter will come out as soon as I have time—which can be anywhere between now and 2 weeks from now—so, don't expect it to be out soon!

_~Lots of Love, Koimatsu-Chan_

Hello, everyone. Disaster-Chan here. As Koimatsu pointed out, this is one of our colloborations together and this is just going to be updated as according to our schedules. If you have any themes that you would like to be seen, please send them us in a review or a chapter, and possibly which one of us you want to write it if there's a particular style you prefer.  
I'm very happy to be working with Koimatsu again, she's very taleneted and absolutely hilarious, but if there any fans of mine reading this, don't fret! I will still work on my own projects, too. Please do review and let us know what you think. Thank you.

~Best wishes, Disaster


	2. Devotion

**A Dark Romance**

_Dangerously Defective_

_Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri_

* * *

**Koimatsu-Chan's AN**— _Yo! This is the second chapter of 'A Dark Romance' and all I can say is that I'm happy to be working with ApocalypticDisaster; she is a great writer and I take pleasure in writing stories with her. I can't wait to finally write my very on KanaYuu lemon when I'm used to writing Rido/Juuri ones though… This'll be an adventure for me, that is for sure! _–Smiles– _Anyway, I'll let Disaster-chan add her little input on this chapter and her thoughts and so forth… My last words will and always are: Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! We LOVE getting reviews!_

_Tons of Love, Koimatsu-Chan_

**Disaster's A/N; **Hello, everyone! How have you all been? I would just like to offer a thousand apologies for how long this has taken. I actually received this yesterday morning, but I was so busy that it's taken me so long to get round to editing it. So I'm sorry! On a much lighter note, I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter, I am so very glad that you liked it. I _will _get around to replying to you all individually to show my appreciation some time soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed reading through it. ;)

* * *

**Drabble Theme: **Devotion

He watched from behind the curtain which hung from his dorm window as Yuuki rejoined her silver haired partner, a rueful blush on her cheeks as she tried to explain the situation to her hunter companion, who scowled slightly and then they turned; walking off to finish the patrol and likely go to bed because it was the weekend.

Kaname smiled to himself; he would lure Yuuki back to the dorms and perhaps _borrow_ her for the weekend. He was sure the chairman wouldn't mind, and Yuuki would only agree to his request because she could never resist what he had to offer. But Kiryuu, he was different… Very different from everyone else.

The pureblood Ancestor shook his head and closed his curtain after Yuuki and Zero had disappeared from his sight and he walked back to his four poster, canopy bed with the blankets slightly askew and dirtied from their… _Previous activities _and sat down on it, running his hand over the silk.

* * *

"_K… Ka… Kaname-s-sen—!" Yuuki gasped, her back arching as he held her hips, carefully drawing back and thrusting deeply into her small, human and petite body. The pureblooded king looked down at his beautifully blushing lover, whose eyes were clenched shut tightly as pleasure wracked through her small, quivering body. His lips graced her calves as he drew them over his shoulders, causing a light shiver to flutter down her spine._

_His eyes softened as he lent over and kissed her lips lingeringly, her small lips moving against his as he continued to gently thrust into her body, sweat-slicked skin melding and molding together as the heat between them started to burn brighter then ever. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands entangled themselves with his sweat-coated hair as he continued with his gentle lovemaking to his dear girl, who squirmed as he continued to thrust gently into her._

_Then, she arched as her walls clenched tightly around his pulsating arousal, which continued to move in and out of her jerkily, a groan leaving his lips as he slid out at the last moment, his warm seed coating her belly. He collapsed against her heaving bosom, her hands holding him against her— allowing him to rest on her as his breathing gradually returned to a slow and light pattern; she pet his hair gently, whispering softly as she took a deep breath of air and exhaled, "Mm… That… was…"_

_He moved his head and looked up at her with tired eyes as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair, waiting for her to finish her words as his eyes gazed directly into hers, causing her to blush and stammer as she finished, looking away shyly, "…W… Wonderful…"_

_Kaname chuckled, a little amused by his lovers insecurity and hesitance; she was so cute and now he knew why he fell so deeply in love with this girl in the first place… She was so innocent, adorable and achingly beautiful, even after he's defiled her… _

_Oh Yuuki…_

* * *

He snapped out of his daydream and smiled, thinking to himself, '_You, my dear girl, I will helplessly _devote my entire body and soul to you… Even if it kills me.' Was he selfish to think such things? Well, he thought so… But it was true; he would do anything for her… just to get her love and her un-necessary desire. If only she was her true vampire self, he'd be happy…

… He was hopelessly devoted to her, so it was completely worth the wait for her to come back to him and drink down his blood that pounded so much for her fangs.

* * *

**Koimatsu-Chan's End Notes—** Wow, I finally finished this chapter after such a long thinking process —Lol— and I'm glad to have it done. It took me a while to think of this chapter… But, after changing my mind several times, I finished it… Whooo~ :D –**does happy dance— **Anyway, I'm going to let Disaster-Chan put in her input and end it off for the both of us… Lol, I'm so lazy aren't I? Ahh, But I got this chapter out… So be happy, Also… REVIEW!

**Disaster's A/N;** Yes...I would agree with that statement. :P - Anyway, this chapter was nice and clean when I received it, all I had to do was edit a few sentences and fix a few grammar mistakes that I noticed. So it was preety simple. I will work on the next drabble personally; it shouldn't bee _too _long, but I have just started College, so time is lacking, but it will be up soon; I promise. Please do review and share your input, theme ideas and etc. Any feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you, and see you all soon! ~Disaster


	3. Queen

**A Dark Romance**

_Dangerously Defective_

_Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri_

**Koimatsu's AN—**After much long and tiring days, we present the third chapter of "A Dark Romance" and let's just say it's an interesting piece of work; I had to read it a few times to make sure I was reading the same thing… XD – Lol, but I loved editing it a bit! And guess what, you'll see the fourth chapter by the end of this week so don't you worry, our loyal fans! The fourth chapter will be here soon enough! –giggles– Well, enjoy this chapter and review please! We like getting those!

_~Lots of Love, Koimatsu-Chan (: _

**Disaster's A/N; **Wow, it's been a long time, no? I am so very sorry about that. I have just started College last month and I'm already being pushed down with assignment after assignment which leaves me with very little time. I have been thinking about you all, and I will be continuing on with my work on my ApocalypticDisaster account soon, so look out for my return. I very much enjoyed writing this piece, I adore the idea of it and I am just _itching_ to make it into a proper story on my account. I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you below.

~Disaster

* * *

_It had been three months. Three long, depressing months since he had been to his hometown, and even more so to _her._ So when his long business journey had finally came to a halt and allowed him the free time to go back home, he left the responsibility of ditching his bags to his blonde haired companion, Lord Aidou, and instead rushed straight towards the more lower class area of his Country._

**Drabble Theme: **Queen

The cloak that concealed his identity was forbidden to fall further back then the hairline even in the harsh winds that blew ferociously around him, the only piece of skin that was ever available to see was the pale, long fingered hand that kept the expensive fabric close together at his throat more securely then the strings tied around it. He ignored the smell that could only be described as the stench of poverty as he hurriedly walked down the dark streets, the narrowing footpaths almost empty which he was silently thankful for.

Alcohol and drunken laughter filled the air as he approached a more popular area, and he instinctively clutched the fabric in his hand to avoid any undoing of his disguise as he was constantly bumped into by rag-clad peasants that were positively shaking under the influence. His shoulders remained stiff, his back ramrod straight and his full lips set into a straight line under his hood until his eyes caught sight of _her_. He could tell it was her instantly, there was no doubt about it even with her back towards him, and he could _feel _his muscles loosen considerably with each step he found himself taking towards her.

But, as always, he felt the sharp pang in his stomach and deep in his heart as he noticed the situation she was in. A fake, host smile and small patches of exposed skin of her breast as she held lightly onto the hand that led her away towards an even darker ally way by a heavyset man that stumbled over his own feet. But the rightful and seemingly uninteresting image didn't deter him for a second from picking up his pace and eagerly catching up with the pair, startling them as the hand removed itself from his throat and placed it on the wall between himself and the drunken male.

"Ay, watch where you walk, clumsy fool!" The disrespectful tone the man used was eradicated by the perfect gentlemanly speech the hooded individual used as the hand disappeared again, this time fishing beneath the dark fabric as if to search for something. "My apologies, Sir. I did not mean to scare you but I'm afraid that you have chosen the wrong female to spend your evening with, I have pre arranged a appointment with this woman, I was merely running late so if you would be so kind as to excuse us, we bid you a good evening…"

"Eh, piss off, she's mine now, _Sir,_" The slur in his words were almost pitiful as the grip noticeable tightened on the females hand, causing the beautiful brunette to squeal under her breath in reaction. But the entire situation changed as soon as the hand made another appearance, this time wrapped around a selection of coins that was worth more than what the other man could have ever hoped to own. The hold on the girls wrist was dropped as the person who held it was in a trance like state as he watched the coins dance around in the palm of the others hand.

"For your troubles." The hooded man offered as he all but thrusted the coins to the other and gestured for the female to follow him to the same location she was already set to visit. "Yuuki…" He murmured as his breath calmed down to a more natural pace, the beads of sweat that had crept up on his forehead passed on from his skin to hers as his nose found rest in the crook of her neck.

* * *

His hands remained clutching her thighs around his waist, the skin safe from the icy wind that surrounded them as they protected by the thick layers of her skirts that were ruffled upwards for him, fingers rubbing circles on her skin that was damp with perspiration. His ankle length bottoms were pushed down under his bottom long ago to release the twitching object between his legs; the only part of his outfit that was adjusted for their activities.

His cloak still remained around his throat, shielding the pair from the cold as they embraced in each others company like they had so many times before. He would always come to her, no one else, and she rarely accepted anyone other then him; it was an unspoken agreement between them. Their feelings for each other were mutual, though secret.

"One more time?" His deep voice was husky as his hands searched higher, running his digits over the sensitive skin of her thigh which never failed to make her squirm. Her breathless reply accompanied the small smirk plastered on her lips as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "You've run quite a costly bill already, your highness…"

"Kaname," He corrected her in a breath as his lips descended to hover over hers, "You know that isn't an issue." It was another slip, another tug that brought their bodies closer together, his hand was tight against the skin of her thigh, her hands were tight against the skin of his neck whilst he pushed himself inside of her.

Their clothes stuck to their skin because of the sweat dripped down them, and when he wasn't kissing her senseless, he watched the patterns of salt water as they disappeared between her pushed up breasts. Each deepening thrust that was shared between the shadows bathed couple brought them closer to their peak once again, and their always erratic breathing somehow seemed to hitch more with each movement.

He continued to search inside of her, being thorough in his explorations of her as his hands drew aimless patterns on the inside of her thighs. But their dance came to a close as she spasmed around him, clutching onto him tighter as she cried out in a muffled sense of pleasure that was captured by his wandering lips, and the feeling of her walls tightening around him allowed him to give one more, powerful thrust before he, too came with a deep groan of her name and a slumping of his back as he fell against her, trapping her against the wall they occupied.

* * *

The quick replacement of his hood over his head was a movement he deeply appreciated as another figure decided to approach them as they readjusted their now wrinkled clothing.

A girly, high pitched giggle sounded to bring more attention to the new individual and her knee length blonde hair that only acted to showcase the allure of her piercing blue eyes. "My apologies," The female said as she noticed the states they were in, clearly understanding the situation, "But someone is requesting _you_ in particular, Yuuki."

"Thank you, Sara," The tiny brunette answered softly as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to loosen the knots that appeared in them, finding herself unable to glance at the suddenly stiff backed man beside her, "I shall be out in just a few moments." As Sara disappeared again, Yuuki felt a hand being securely wrapped around her wrist and looked up to see that the hood had once again been pushed back to expose the painfully handsome face that belonged to the current King of Japan.

"Don't do this anymore, Yuuki," He all but pleaded in the presence of this woman he had fallen so deeply for. He would do anything to have her by his side for life… _Anything_. "Come with me and let me treat you like the Queen you should be." This statement made the short brunette haired woman stop in her steps and this also caused her breath to hitch in her throat as she thought to herself, _'Should I or should I not? I can't just ditch my job,' _and then shook her head internally._ 'But I just can't break Kaname's heart… ARGH! What to do?' _

The king was anxious and he tugged on her hand again and she whipped her head in his direction and answered, her throat dry as nervousness filled her to the brim, "I just can't leave my job, Kaname," and this is what made his heart drop; did she not want to live like the queen she could be? By his side forever? "But, since I can't bear to hurt you, I might as well accept it."

And then, Kaname stepped forward and hugged her against him, whispering softly in her ear, smiling as she wrapped his arms around him in return, "Thank you, Yuuki; thank you!" and then swept her away in his arms, causing the girl to giggle and Sara watched from the window, a small smile of amusement touching her lips and thinking quietly to herself as the happy couple disappeared into the distance…

_And so the king lived happily with his queen by his side…_

* * *

**Koimatsu's End Notes—**Well, I enjoyed reading this and re-writing it! Now, I only hope that you liked it! And yes, I did make the theme "Queen", I really thought it suited the chapter XD – Anyway, there were only minor mistakes in this chapter and I hope my chapter isn't AS bad… Lol. But, enough of that… Review! (:

**Disaster's A/N; **Well, looking back over it, I can tell you that Koimatsu wrote the ending to this piece, which I find rather interesting. I am _dying _to continue this and I so deeply wish that I had time to do it! I'm hoping to be coming back with an update of Blood Ties next week. But I'm not making any promises unfortunately. It will be this month though! Please review this and let me know what you thought of it! Bye chickens!


End file.
